jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
PASTEL☆JOKER
PASTEL☆JOKER (パステル☆ジョーカー) is an idol group. They were formed in November 2010 as a PR group for Ota, Tokyo. They were on hiatus from August to December 2016. Starting in 2013 they had a trainee group, PASTEL☆JOKER NOViCE, which was active as the main group's replacement while they were on hiatus. They stopped activity when the main group returned. Members Current Members *Takasugi Sana (高杉沙那) (Joined December 2016) *Watase Haruka (渡瀬遥香) (Joined December 2017) *Nishihara Ayami (西原綾美) - Leader (Joined July 2019) Former Members *Ayukawa Kurumi (鮎川胡桃) (Original Member, Left 2011) *Sasaki Anna (佐々木安菜) (Original Member, Left 2011) *Shinohara Arisa (篠原ありさ) (Original Member, Left 2011) *Ayukawa Airi (鮎川愛莉) (Joined January 2011, Left 2011) *Osugi Namika (大杉奈巳夏) (Original Member, Graduated July 2011) *Morita Miho (森田美穂) (Original Member, Left September 2011) *Motojima Kana (本島佳奈) (Joined January 2011, Graduated October 2011) *Hayama Yuuka (葉山ゆうか) (Original Member, Graduated January 2012) *Ogino Yoko (荻野耀子) (Joined January 2011, Graduated January 2012) *Hashiguchi Risa (橋口里紗) (Original Member, Graduated March 2012) *Nagahara Sayuka (長原沙友華) (Original Member, Graduated July 2012) *Hiraiwa Yuka (平岩優香) (Original Member, Graduated August 2012) *Nakagawa Chie (中川智恵) (Original Member, Graduated September 2012) *Aiba Mei (相葉芽依) (Joined August 2011, Graduated September 2012) *Kondo Akiho (近藤明穂) (Joined August 2011, Graduated October 2012) *Momotani Mika (百谷美香) (Joined 2012, Graduated October 2012) *Yamaguchi Mana (山口真奈) (Joined January 2011, Left 2013) *Igarashi Miori (五十嵐美織) (Joined November 2012, Fired April 2013) *Motoyama Nami (本山なみ) (NOViCE) (Joined March 2013, Left 2013) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛梨) (NOViCE) (Joined March 2013, Left 2013) *Mori Yuuki (森 優希) (NOViCE) (Joined March 2013, Left 2013) *Asada Mamina (浅田まみな) (NOViCE) (Joined March 2013, Left 2013) *Hongo Sayaka (本郷沙矢香) (NOViCE) (Joined March 2013, Left January 2014) *Kawakami Sari (川上さり) (Original Member, Graduated October 2014) *Matsuo Maina (松尾舞奈) (Joined 2013, Graduated 2014) *Sugiyama Haruka (杉山春香) (NOViCE) (Joined Unknown, Left 2015) *Yagami Anzu (八神 杏) (NOViCE) (Joined Unknown, Left 2015) *Ichinose Yuuna (一之瀬優奈) (NOViCE) (Joined Unknown, Left 2015) *Tanaka Masumi (田中真純) (NOViCE) (Joined 2013, Left 2015) *Hidaka Miho (日高実穂) (NOViCE) (Joined 2013, Left 2015) *Tokumaru Konatsu (徳丸小夏) (NOViCE) (Joined 2013, Left 2015) *Hirano Rise (平野梨世) (NOViCE) (Joined March 2013, Left 2015) *Mizuki Rena (観月麗奈) (NOViCE) (Joined March 2014, Left 2015) *Nagaoka Mei (長岡芽依) (NOViCE) (Joined Unknown, Left 2015) *Takamiya Yurika (高宮ゆりか) (NOViCE) (Joined Unknown, Left 2015) *Sakurai Saki (桜井紗稀) (NOViCE) (Joined Unknown, Left 2015) *Noda Sarii (野田紗里衣) (NOViCE) (Joined Unknown, Left Unknown) *Katagiri Yuka (片桐由佳) (Joined Unknown, Left Unknown) *Arisu Mayo (有栖麻代) (Joined Unknown, Left Unknown) *Aono Yuuka (青野優花) (Joined Unknown, Fired September 2017) *Tachibana Eri (橘 エリ) (Joined Unknown, Fired September 2017) *Kurunami Nana (栗波なな) (Joined Unknown, Fired September 2017) *Yoshioka Nanami (佳岡奈波) (NOViCE) (Joined October 2016, Left December 2016) *Umeda Kurumi (梅田くるみ) (NOViCE) (Joined October 2016, Left December 2016) *Hoshino Rina (星野りな) (Joined December 2017, Left May 2018) *Mochizuki Suzuha (望月涼葉) (Joined January 2018, Left May 2018) *Miyahara Risa (宮原里砂) (Joined April 2018, Fired June 2018) *Niina Karen (新奈かれん) (Joined January 2018, Left August 2018) *Oda Ayaka (織田彩花) (Joined October 2018, Left October 2018) *Asano Tomoko (浅野智子) (Joined November 2018, Left January 2019) *Amagase Riria (天瀬莉里愛) (Joined November 2018, Left May 2019) *Igarashi Eri (五十嵐えり) (Joined November 2018, Left June 2019) *Narumiya Natsumi (鳴宮なつ海) (Joined Unknown, Left 2019) Discography Albums *2015.05.31 WHITE ROSE Singles *2011.04.30 First *2011.07.31 Natsu Megami☆Summer (夏女神☆Summer) *2011.10.31 Blue Christmas *2012.03.01 BELIEVE *2012.10.03 Smiling☆Days (スマイリング☆デイズ) *2015.08.12 Smiling☆Days ~Renewal~ (スマイリング☆デイズ 〜Renewal〜) External Links *Website *Blog *Twitter *Showroom *YouTube Category:2010 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:Idol Groups Category:12 Member Group Formations Category:3 Member Group Category:Groups from Tokyo